frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Frozen Hearth/Frozen 2 - Rozdział IV
Prosiliście o kolejny rozdział, więc proszę specjalnie dla was, Miłego czytania Ralp dotarł do statku, gdzie Szwędąkaunt już na niego czekał - I co, rozmawiałeś z nią? - Bez czekania zapytał - Tak i zgodziła, ale pod jednym warunkiem - mów dalej - Odpowiedział już trochę przestraszony warunkiem książę - masz przeprosić za swoje zachowanie i wtedy ona przemyśli to - odpowiedział na jednym tchu - tylko tyle, zgadzam się, chodźmy do niej - Odpowiedział książę który po tej informacji poczuł się o wiele lepiej i ruszył w kierunku zamku *** Siedział na pryczy w swoje celi, bolał go jeszcze nos od ciosu Anny ale nie to było najgorsze wracał do domu, gdzie znowu będzie unikany przez braci, a po tym...to pewnie i obrażany - Dlaczego ja to w ogóle zrobiłem? - z oczu Hansa poleciały łzy - Co ja powiem rodzicom, pewnie skończę w lochu do końca życia - Hans skulił się i schował głowę między nogi, to się działo zbyt szybko...Chciał wtedy zabić Elsę ale nie spodziewał się, że Anna stanie w jej obronie i to co się wydarzyło kiedy jego miecz zderzył się z jej ręką to było dziwne, jakby rzucono na niego zaklęcie, przez co czuł się coraz słabiej wybudziło go wołanie - Ląd na horyzoncie - ale nie to go martwiło tylko ten sen, byl jednocześnie bardzo prosty ale zarazem martwiła go jego treść, wiedział, że to co w nim był, nie może być prawdzie ale nadal nie mógł przestać o tym co zobaczył i kogo... *** Kristoff dojeżdżał właśnie do domu - Sven znowu w domu, już się zdążyłem stęsknić - Witajcie - Kristoff w domu - Tak, bo mam dla was świetną wiadomość - opowiedział uśmiechając się i wziął jednego trola na ręce - Co to za wiadomość? Kristoferku - Oświadczyłem się Annie i już nie długo bierzemy ślub - To świetne wieści, a czy my też jesteśmy zaproszeni? Kristoff zrobił smutną minę - przykro mi ale... Wszystkie trolle posmutniały - niestety ale nie mogę wam tutaj pozwolić siedzieć kiedy ja będę brać ślub - uśmiechnął się szeroko do nich - Tak, będzie ślub i imprezka! woo-hoo - krzyknął mały trol, na co wszyscy spojrzeli na niego ze zdziwieniem - miałem na myśli gratulacje Kristoferze - on na to tylko się roześmiał - dziękuje i do zobaczenia za parę dni - czekaj, musimy ci coś powiedzieć, chodzi o Baltazara - co się stało? - on... *** - To co chciałaś mi powiedzieć? - Anno słuchaj, bo to jest naprawdę ważne- Powiedziała Elsa - myślałam nad tym dość długo ale w końcu doszłam do wniosku, że to będzie najlepsze wyjście - Powiedziała to z lekkim załamaniem w glosie -Co się stało? - Anna nie lubiła jak ktoś coś dogłębnie opisuje, wolała od razu wiedzieć - Zaraz ci powiem, ale najpierw, musisz mi coś obiecać, cokolwiek teraz powiem i postanowię, masz to przyjąć i nie próbować zmienić tej decyzji - ale...- obiecaj - Anna była zakłopotana ale musiała się zgodzić - obiecuje - dobrze, więc...-Elsa wzięła głęboki oddech - Musze wypłynąć na parę dni i jak mnie nie będzie albo nie wrócę to obejmiesz władzę nad Arendelle - A gdzie wypływasz i dlaczego miałabyś nie wrócić? - To nieważne ale pamiętaj co mi obiecałaś - ale co z moim ślubem, chcesz mnie zostawić samą z tym - Nie...-Elsa spojrzała na nią swoimi wielkimi niebieskimi oczami w których zbierały się łzy - Nie to nic po prostu sprawy związane z królestwem, nic takiego - dobrze, ale wracaj szybko - Po tych słowach Anna uściskała swoją siostrę i opuściła pomieszczenie - Nie wiem czy to dobrze ją okłamywać ale nie mogę powiedzieć jej prawdy, po prostu nie mogę - Elsa schowała głowę w ręce i zaczęła płakać, a z ścian zaczął spływać lud - przepraszam... -Królowo Elso ?...czy coś się stało? - zapytał jeden ze podwładnych - Nie, nic, ale dziękuje - przetarła oczy tak aby nikt nie widział, że płakała - Ma pani gościa, wpuścić? - tak, proszę Do sali wszedł Szwędąkaunt, z bukietem róż - Królowo - ukłonił się nisko, odsłaniając łysinkę, co rozbawiło Elsę i cicho zachichotała - Przyszedłem cię przeprosić za moje zachowanie, i za wszystko co zrobiłem względem ciebie złego - po czy wręczył jej bukiet kwiatów - dziękuje i przyjmuje przeprosiny ale żeby nie powtórzyła się ta sytuacja to musisz mi obiecać że jak tylko skrzywdzisz mieszkańca Arandelle, nasza umowa traci ważność -co to jest? to nie dorzeczne -słucham?! co to znaczy? - Elsa spojrzała nie mal zabójczym wzrokiem na księcia - nic, zgadzam się, gdzie mam podpisać? - starał się uśmiechnąć ale widząc minę królowej szybko z tego zrezygnował - Felixie zaprowadź proszę księcia Weseltown do komnaty , żeby złożył podpis - Weselton, królowo - rzucił jeszcze przed wyjściem Czas się zbierać do drogi - powiedziała, po cym ruszyła w stronę wyjścia Wow, sporo tego wyszło nawet, piszcie co myślicie. Kolejny rozdział pojawi się dopiero jutro po południu, no wiecie szkoła Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach